


Trapped

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Isaac are trapped together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Amnesia".

Something glued his eyes together. He seriously hoped he wouldn´t lose any eyelashes to this.

Ah, better. 

Jackson quickly took in his surroundings. Oh hello. Pretty boy across from him, slumped down but stirring. Shirtless, soft curls. Helpless, gorgeous.

Surely, they must be in this together. Jackson crawled towards him, pain in his joints tipping him off about time passed. He reached out a bloody hand. 

“Shh, it´s okay,” he assured the other kid, who shrunk back with wide, scared eyes. 

“Do you know who I am?” Jackson shook his head.

He made himself just as small. “Let´s wait together.”


End file.
